


You’ll Be The One Who Saves Me

by triedpklove



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedpklove/pseuds/triedpklove
Summary: A simple afternoon between two friends turns tables once a single question is asked; one quite personal in fact.





	You’ll Be The One Who Saves Me

“Thank you oh so much for letting me come with you today… Turf definitely is so much better with friends…”

“Yeah, I’m really glad you had a good time.”

The two enter Laceless’ house- both giving a quick wave to Laceless’ dad before going to Laceless’ room. They plop their bags and weapons onto his floor, both grabbing themselves more comfortable clothes to sit in, pajamas, if you will.

“Remember when that rookie joined our lobby?” The two are both turned away from each other to give one another privacy. 

“Of course!” Laceless lets out a small giggle. “I wanted to help them out so badly… but they were on the opposing team!”

“It’s alright. You’ll run into another rookie another time. Maybe then, they’ll be on your team.”

“Perhaps! Oh! What about that one Inkling with the Deco Gloogas? They were so elegant with their dodge rolls… but not as elegant as you, Mr. Prince!”

“Well, thank you, I suppose… how flattering of you!”

They both finish dressing, Laceless returning to his closet to put his dirty clothes away. Prince, noticing the pile, sparks some curiosity. 

“Hey Laceless, how’s that binder I let you have keeping you up? Is it doing any good?”

“Oh! Um, I’d think so! I feel much better about myself, at least…” He smiles. “Thank you, by the way! You are so kind for letting me have it…”

“No problem, Laceless.” Prince hops onto Laceless’ bed and sits at the head of it, looking at the desk. Atop Laceless’ bedside stand is a simple boombox, with settings for radio, CD, and Aux. “Hey, is it ok if I turn on some music?”

“Go ahead.” Laceless sits next to Prince, giving him a smile.

Prince turns the radio on, calm music coming out of the speakers. Laceless begins to hum along as he absentmindedly rests his head against Prince’s shoulder, before straightening up and looking away embarrassed.

Prince tilts his head, “Why’d you move? That was nice.”

“It’s just… close! It’s close.”

“I don’t mind close.” Prince repeats Laceless’ motion, a hand moving over Laceless’. Laceless blushes, moving his fingers in between Prince’s, holding his hand.

“...This feels weird.”

“How come?” Prince looks at Laceless, confused.

“Well… it’s just—“  _ Not now, Laceless. If you speak up this might be it of you guys being able to be affectionate with one another…  _ “...Nevermind.”

“Mmm, alright.”

The two sit in silence for a moment, listening to the music.

“...Have you ever dated someone?” Laceless looks away from Prince.

“Hmm? No, I haven’t. Brother always gets wary when I start getting close to people, but I think it’s just because he cares about me. It’s a reason I haven’t really considered dating.”

“Your brother’s a dunce.” Laceless giggles, the grip on Prince’s hand tightening.

“I suppose so… but he’s kinda all I have, so I might as well listen to him.”

“You don’t need to. You’re your own person.” Laceless looks at Prince, Prince looking at Laceless as well. “You should be old enough to decide things on your own… I understand he just wants to keep you safe- believe me, I’d know with Papa, but I think you should be able to set boundaries…”

“You really think?”

“Mhm. If you like someone, you should be able to date them without your brother looking over your shoulder the entire time…” Laceless blushes, averting his eyes away. “Sorry, I’m just rambling now… hopefully something I said, um, helped a little bit! Haha…”

Prince stares at Laceless for a moment before moving his hands to Laceless’ face and closing the gap between the two. As their lips meet, the world seems to just… stop. Laceless completely freezes as he reciprocates the kiss, his hands wrapping around Prince’s shoulders. The two pull away, staring at each other for a moment before looking away, creating a little bit of space between the two.

“...Have you ever been kissed like that?”

“N-No, I haven’t.” Laceless thinks for a moment. “Have you?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Oh, okay.” Silence between them lingers, the music being the only audible thing in the air. Prince finally breaks the silence with a simple question: 

“Why’d you ask that question?”

“What question?” Laceless’ heart begins to race.

“The dating one.”

“Well, um…” Laceless begins to quietly panic, “I… guess I like you?”

“Well I like you too, Laceless!”

“No, I-I mean… I  _ like _ like you! Like… I  _ love _ you! I want to be your boyfriend! I want to  ** _date_ ** you!”

“...Oh.”

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t wanna ruin our friendship, b-but it’s time you kn-knew, um… I’m so sorry…”

“What are you worried about?”

“Huh?”

“Y’know… I’ve known you for quite a while now… and being with you has made me so happy! Every minute we hang out is always so fun… you’re just so awesome to be around! I would… I’d love to be your boyfriend.” Prince pulled Laceless into a hug, slowly rubbing his back. “I love you too.”

Laceless hugs back, a little tighter than Prince. His shoulders begin to bob as he lets out tears, mostly happy and relieved. 

“Are you okay?”

Laceless nods, crying into Prince’s shoulder. “I just… really love you… I’m so glad you feel the same…”

Prince nods and lets him cry, pulling away from his friend once he’s done. They remain close, spending the rest of the afternoon talking and joking around. They talk about the future, the past, their friends… They share a few more kisses and hugs. Talking begins to exhaust the two, as it adds to the exciting day they had beforehand. They ready themselves for the night, both resting side by side. Laceless wraps his arms around Prince as he falls asleep, a gentle smile on the boy’s face. Prince stays up a while longer on his phone, snapping a quick picture of him in bed with his friend.

_ Prince: Guys laceless and I are a thing now!!! _

_ Prince: [File attached.] _

_ Eging Jr.: wow holy carp congrats you two!! _

_ Eging Jr.: i dont think ive seen him that happy since we let him join us _

_ Prince: I know right?! It warms my heart. _

_ Prince: Just try not to let my brother know please, okay? I don’t want him to do what he usually does… _

_ N-Pacer: You won’t have to worry, Prince. Your secret’s safe with me.  _

_ N-Pacer: You do plan on telling him sometime though, right? Such a big thing shouldn’t be kept a secret. _

_ Prince: Yeah, I plan on it I just worry about his reaction… _

_ Eging Jr.: dont worry kid. well make sure he doesnt act weird about it d(^_^o) _

_ Prince: Thank you guys. Im gonna try to sleep. Night! _

_ N-Pacer: Good night, Prince. _

_ Eging Jr.: gnight!! _

Prince sighs, turning to look at Laceless. Every second he stares the more calm he gets. “You’re such a dear, Laceless… I love you.” He knows Laceless won’t hear, but he just wanted to get that out. Giving Laceless a kiss on the forehead, he cuddles up against him and shuts his eyes.

  
  



End file.
